Synchronized Souls: Sidestories
by WeiXiao
Summary: A bunch of sidestories to my fanfic Synchronized Souls. Enjoy.


**A/N: I'm going to be doing some sidestories for Synchronized Soul while I'm writing it to get some of my brain flowing**

Sidestory 1: The First Time

"So my sister is going to be born in there?" Wei asked.

Jade nodded. "In a few months, you're going to have a sister. Isn't that great?"

Wei looked at the stomach again. "Is she naked in there?"

"All babies start out naked, Wei. You did too."

After hearing this, Wei ran off through the house.

Jade held her stomach, where she could feel her daughter growing. It was six months into the pregnancy, and she could only smile at the little life she felt growing inside. Her thoughts were interrupted by her son, who she saw carrying a bundle of baby clothes.

"Mommy, can you swallow these clothes?" Wei asked.

Completely confused as to her son's request, Jade could only ask "Why?"

Wei shifted around a bit. "Well, when my sister comes out, she's going to be cold if she's naked, right? So if you swallow these clothes, she can put them on and she'll be warm when she comes out."

Jade found it very hard to hold back her laughter at that very moment. But she was really touched by her son's actions as well. He may not have started transforming yet, but he was already showing the protective tendencies that many weapons had for their meister.

_He's going to be a great weapon for her._ She thought. _And maybe the best older brother that a sister could have also._

—Line Break—

"I don't get it Wei." Jade said, somewhat confused. "You're the firstborn in our family, your father carries the same power that's been in family for generations, and for some reason you haven't been able to transform. Every weapon in the Zhao family has been able to do their first transformation at two-years old. I just don't get it."

A 3-year old Wei just shifted around, somewhat embarrassed by the fact that he hadn't been able to transform. A six-month old Pearl was sleeping in his mother's arms and Wei couldn't help but feel that he wasn't going to be good enough of a weapon for his sister. He really wanted to be able to transform. It had been one of his fascinations from even before he started walking. He was, in all thoughts, a prodigy yet he just couldn't transform like he was supposed to, and that made him want to cry.

From the moment his parents had come back from the hospital with Pearl (Aunt Ro had stayed with them during that time to be a babysitter), Wei was fascinated with her. His little sister was something that he wanted to be there for. Even more so when he had learned the family history from his father. He wanted to be the best weapon possible for his sister, because it was a life that he wanted to protect to his very best. The very fact that he couldn't transform made him sad. He wanted to be able to protect his sister when they had to go out and fight. The idea of not being able to protect his sister devastated him to the core.

Noticing Wei's tears starting to form, Jade suddenly thought of another possibility that escaped her. "Hey Wei, maybe you're actually the meister and your sister is going to be the weapon. That could happen, couldn't it?"

Wen Da, who was just coming down the stairs when he heard what Jade said, spoke his thoughts. "It's certainly a possibility. Chi was also a firstborn child and he was never a weapon. He was a meister, after all." He said, referencing the child of Mo Ye.

Wei's mood brightened up and he hopped up and down as much as his little feet would let him. Jade smiled. Wei was just too cute at times. "How about we try that right now?" she asked.

Looking at his mother in confusion, Jade explained. "You can try using your father. How does that sound, Wen Da?"

Wei turned his eyes on his father, with a begging look in his eyes. Wen Da could only smile. "Sure, let's go to the backyard."

Once they got to the backyard, Wen Da bent down and stretched out his hand. "Now Wei, I want you to grab my hand. Once you do, I'm going to transform, all right? And then we can try doing a few things together. Sound good?"

Wei nodded excitedly, and then grabbed his father's hands. Closing his eyes, Wen Da transformed into a small, blunt sword, something that Wei could use at his oh so small age. As he finished transforming though, he felt Wei suddenly flinch and drop him. Transforming back, he sat in front of him, confused. "Wei, what's wrong?"

Wei was holding his head. Before anyone else could respond, Wei suddenly transformed into the exact same sword that his father turned into.

Utterly shocked, Wen Da and Jade ran over to where Wei had transformed, before slowly picking up the sword.

"Wei," Wen Da said, "If you can hear me, I want you to focus on transforming back into a person. Just imagine your body is play-doh, alright? And then you can transform back."

A few moments later, the sword transformed back into Wei, who landed in his father's arms. Looking up at his father, Wei smiled. "I did it!"

Wen Da held back his tears of joy. It was always a moment of pride when a child took a great leap forward in his or her growth, and this was no exception. As such, he settled for a loving smile.

"Yes Wei, you did it."

Smiling at the father and son, Jade suddenly had a thought cross her mind. "Why did Wei look exactly like that?"

Turning to his wife, Wen Da shrugged. "Maybe he has the same weapon set that I do."

Jade shook her head. "It didn't look like that." Grabbing a spear from the weapon collection they had in their house, she held out the spear to Wei. "Wei, I want you to just touch the spear, alright? And after you touch it, see if you can transform into the spear. How does that sound?"

Wei nodded, before touching the spear. Wen Da had every single doubt that this would work. His doubts were proven wrong the moment he saw Wei transform into the exact same spear that Jade was holding. A few moments later, Wei transformed back, and Wen Da couldn't hold back his smile.

_He's going to be one of the greatest weapons ever. _Both parents thought.

/

**So yeah, a little backstory to Wei's unique ability to transform into any weapon he makes contact with.**

**The small little story from before Pearl was born was actually inspired by my own actions at that age. (Shoot me, I know. I'm practically the OC in this fanfic). I did pretty much the exact same thing for my own brother (Relax, I didn't write my sister into Synchronized Souls (I don't have one)). And rest assure, my mom did not swallow the clothes. That would have been hard to explain to the hospital. **


End file.
